Love for the Desert and it's Prince
by SailorScorpio01
Summary: Kara escapes the evil clutches of her stepfather and begins to live with her childhood friends Gaara, Temari, and Kankurou. Will they be able to have their revenge for him destroying their family. And what secrets does her father hide when he returns?
1. Protected by the Sand

**Chapter One:**

**Protected by the Sand**

"Where are you child!" Shugo yelled.

He wen't outside and asked the neighbors if they had seen where I was.

"I thought I saw her go down to the beach a while ago." Kasuka said. "What's wrong?"

"She was supposed to have the house cleaned when I woke up. But she was nowhere in the house. I'll check the beach." Shugo said then left.

------------------------------------------------

"Hey Kara." Temari and Kankurou said walking up to me with Gaara.

"Hi," I said to them feeling my heart skip a beat when I saw Gaara.

"How come you're out here all by yourself?" Gaara asked.

"I had to get away from my step-father," I said.

Gaara looked and saw a bruise in the shape of a handprint on my arm.

"How did you get that bruise on your arm?" Gaara asked.

"I got punished for fighting back." I said.

"Why were you fighting back?" Temari asked.

"My step-father forced his 'care' on me." I said.

"You don't mean he-," Gaara asked making a fist.

I nodded my head.

"Kara! Get back to that house and clean it up like I told you to!" Shugo yelled to me.

"No," I said standing up.

Gaara walked in front of me.

"She's coming with us," Gaara said.

"You don't own her," Temari said.

"She does belong to me. After her mother had died, she wrote in her will Kara is mine. And that means she is my slave to do as I wish. Weather it's outside the house, or in one of the rooms of the house." Shugo said.

All of a sudden I fell to the ground and vomited as I remembered the torture.

"Kara!" Gaara yelled.

"My mother never wrote that. You wrote that after you murdered her." I said getting up with Gaara's help.

Gaara looked towards Shugo with intention to kill.

"You son of a bitch!" Gaara said angrily.

"Gaara. Take Kara and go back to our house," Kankurou paused saying. "Temari and I will take care of things here."

Kankurou had brought out Karasu. And Temari had unfolded her fan.

Gaara had made the sand below us form into steps and then a floating object. It reminded me of a flying carpet.

Temari smiled thinking, _"Gaara tries so much to impress Kara. But he doesn't have to. She has liked him since we all were childhood friends."_

"Kara, get back to that house!" Shugo yelled to me.

Gaara grabbed my hand as I reached the top step. He helped me onto the sand carpet.

"I thought we told you." Gaara said to Shugo. "She's coming with us. And if you ever come near her again, we won't be this easy on you."

Gaara and I left Kankurou and Temari to deal with Shugo.

----------------------------------------------------

"Kara?" Gaara asked looking at me, "how long has he been doing this to you?"

"Since Mom died," I said looking at Gaara.

I had blushed as I felt my heart skip a beat again.

"So he's been doing this cruelity to you for nine months?" Gaara asked as he placed his hand over mine and squeezed it gently.

"Yeah," I said. "And for eight months, I had gone to the doctor's to have an abortion. I wouldn't doubt he did it to me again."

I looked at Gaara as his eyes filled with tears.

"Gaara?" I asked reaching my hand to wipe his eyes.

Gaara gently took my hand and kissed my wrist.

I had blushed feeling his lips upon my wrist.

"You don't have to wipe my tears away." Gaara said. "Sure they're tears of sadness. But also tears of joy because you'll be with us." Gaara said while thinking silently to himself, _"and me."_

"Thank you, Gaara. If you hadn't come before my step-father. He might have done the same thing to me again today." I said with my head bent down.

Gaara placed his arms around me and hugged me.

I could feel the warmth of his breath upon my neck. Feeling his breath on my body had begun to rise my own temperature.

"It's strange," I said.

"What is?" Gaara asked.

"How I can feel so safe with you." I said closing my eyes.

Gaara smiled as he felt my body lean into his.

_"I shall protect you."_ Gaara thought.

--------------------------------------------

Kankuro had used Karasu to attack Shugo.

Temari had used her fan to attack him as well.

Within ten minutes Shugo was defeated.

Kankuro and Temari had left to go back to their home.

"I'm glad Kara will be with us. I feel like she's a sister to me." Temari said.

"I think of her like a sister as well," Kankuro paused then said. "But Gaara loves her. If we didn't make him leave then, he might have turned into the 'other Gaara'."

"I think the 'other Gaara' has feelings for her as well," Temari said.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Kankuro and Temari arrived home about five minutes later.

They smiled seeing Gaara and I resting together on their couch.

Gaara opened his eyes and smiled at his brother and sister.

He got up and laid me down on the couch. He then picked my feet up and placed them on the couch. He then covered me up with a blanket and walked over to Temari and Kankuro.

"Did you tell her yet?" Kankuro asked.

"No. Not yet." Gaara said.

"Why not?" Temari asked.

"I think. I'm scared to tell her," Gaara said.

"You want to take your time." Temari said.

"Yeah," Gaara said.

"I think she'll be the happiest girl in the world when you tell her." Temari said smiling at Gaara.

Gaara blushed at his sister's praise.

----------------------------------------------------

"Damn bastards!" Shugo yelled walking into Mom's house.

"What's wrong Shugo? Didn't get to screw your step-whore today?" Mitsko asked smiling at him.

"What the hell do you want Mitsuko?" Shugo asked.

"I can get her back if you want," Mitsuko said smiling evily.

Shugo looked towards Mitsuko and asked, "how?"

Mitsuko walked over to Shugo and knelt downin front of him. She smiled as she unzipped his pants and worked her mouth around his hard erection.

"Mmm. That feels so good." Shugo said as he felt Mitsuko lick the tip savoring the taste of precome in the back of her throat. "Suck me dry, baby."

Mitsuko smiled saying, "we shall have Kara done in just like what we did with her mother."

"What about Gaara?" Shugo asked.

"The 'Desert Prince' wants Kara." Mitsuko smiled transforming, "I'll give him a Kara he doesn't even know." She said looking at Shugo.

Shugo felt his erection return at seeing Mitsuko transformed into me.


	2. Plans For Betrayl

**Chapter Two**

**Plans For Betrayl**

_There are adult scenes and extreme graphic voilence in this chapter. Just wanted to let the readers know._

I had woken up a couple hours later. I noticed I was laying down on the couch instead of sitting on it.

I sat up and rubbed my eyes from their sleep.

"Did you sleep well?" Gaara asked sitting by me.

"The best I've had in months." I said smiling at him.

"I'm glad," Gaara said smiling back.

Temari and Kankurou had prepared dinner for us.

"Let's go and eat dinner." Gaara said taking my hand.

"Okay," I said walking with him to the balcony.

When we walked outside I saw two chairs on opposite sides of a square table. In the center sat a tall white candle in a golden candle holder.

Temari lit the candle while Kankurou brought the dinner plates to us. Gaara held my chair out for me. As I sat down he pushed it in. Then he sat down across from me.

"Shall we eat?" Gaara asked smiling.

"Isn't Temari and Kankurou eating with us?" I asked.

"We already ate dinner," Kankurou said.

"You twi enjoy yourselves," Temari said smiling at us.

They closed the balcony doors leaving Gaara and I alone.

"What's wrong?" Gaara asked.

"What? Oh. Nothing's wrong. I was just thinking," I said feeling my temperature rise.

"Thinling about what?" Gaara asked folding his hands under his chin while smiling at me.

"I was thinking with how the two of us are eating a candlelit dinner alone," I paused then said blushing. "It feels like we're on a date."

Gaara's eyes opened wide with surprise as he smiled at me.

"We can be," Gaara paused then said holding his hand out to me.

I placed my hand in his as he picked it up gently kissing the back, "if that's what you want?"

"Gaara," I said as a tear fell out of my eye.

Gaara reached his hand towards my eye and wiped my tear away.

I turned my head to lay against his hand.

I gently kissed his wrist, feeling his pulse speed up at the touch of my lips.

"Now I shall return the favor," Gaara said walking over to me.

He liften my chin up as he bent his head down.

I could feel my heart beating hard in my chest as I closed my eyes.

The next moment seemed to run in my mind in slow motion.

------------------------------------------------

"He's finally going to kiss her," Temari said.

"I wonder if he'll finally tell her he loves her now?" Kankurou asked.

"I hope so," Temari said looking at Kankurou.

--------------------------------------------

My lips began to tingle as Gaara covered his mouth over mine.

I was glad I was sitting down. Because if I wasn't, I would have fallen from the weakness in my knees.

When Gaara pulled away from my lips. Both of us were breathless.

"I have wanted to tell you this for so long," Gaara said pulling me up by my hands. "I love you Kara. I have loved you since we were childhood friends. And I want to know if you feel the same about me?"

I placed my hand on his cheek as I smiled at him saying, "I was always too shy to tell you my true feelings. But, I do have the same feelings as you. Gaara," I paused bringing my lips closed to his and whispered. "I love you too. And I always will." I said pressing my lips to his, kissong him passionately.

Gaara wrapped his arms aroung me holding me close to his body.

---------------------------------------------------

"I'll kill that bastard for touching her," Shugo said angrily as he saw Gaara and I kiss. he looked at Mitsuko and said, "this plan of yours better work Mitsuko."

"We'll strike when they fall asleep," Mitsuko said.

-------------------------------------------------

Later on Gaara and I were sleeping together in eachothers' arms.

Temari and Kankurou looked in on us and smiled watching us sleep.

"Now they can be happy together," Temari said walking with Kankurou to their rooms.

"I hope they will. I can't help but have an uneasy feeling about tonight," Kankurou said.

"Why?" Temari asked.

"Something doesn't feel right," Kankurou said looking towards mine and Gaara's room.

------------------------------------------------

Mitsuko and Shugo entered Gaara's bedroom and smiled evily at us.

Right when Shugo was about to grab me, sand covered my body protecting it.

The next instant Gaara woke up.

"You bastards," Gaara said angrily.

I had woken up and saw Shugo.

I had backed away as much as I could.

Gaara placed his hand on my shoulder reassuringly.

"I told you that if you come near her again. I wouldn't go easy on you." Gaara said angrily.

Gaara wrapped some sadn around me.

"Gaara?" I asked.

"Go and stay with Temari and Kankurou." He paused then said while looking at me, "I'll take care of these assholes."

Gaara made the sand go out of our room.

Temari and Kankurou walked out of their rooms.

"Kara! What happened?" they asked running to me.

"He's here," I said. "Gaara's fighting him with him and another woman."

Kankurou went to go and see if he could help Gaara.

Before any of us knew it. The woman appeared, grabbed me, then disappeared.

"Kara!" Temari yelled.

Gaara ran to Temari hearing her voice.

"Where's Kara!" Gaara asked Temari.

"A woman came and grabbed her. Before I could do anything, they were gone." Temari said looking at Gaara.

"Damn it!" Gaara said angrily. _"Please be alright, Kara."_ Gaara thought as tears fell out of his eyes.

---------------------------------------------------

"Now that Plan A is done." Mitsuko paused saying, "it's time to move to Plan B."

I had woken up to find myself gagged with my hands and feet tied together. I was laying over my step-father's shoulder.

"Et, m o!" I yelled through the gag.

"It looks like your step-whore woke up." Mitsuko said.

"After we're done with you and your lover." Shugo said.

_"Lover? Gaara!"_ I thought with my eyes wide.

Mitsuko smiled evily saying, "she finally figured what you meant. After we're done, we'll put you guys with your mother."

_"So you were in on her murder. I'll kill you, you bitch!"_ I thought angrily.

----------------------------------------------

"Kazekage-sama? What's wrong!" Baki asked seeing Gaara with a sad expression on his face.

"Kara," Gaara said to the ground on his knees.

"What happened to Lady Kara!" Baki asked thinking, _"I have never seen Gaara in this condition. Something serious must have happened to Lady Kara."_

"She was kidnapped by her step-father and another woman," Temari said to Baki.

"Guards!" Baki yelled.

Five men came in and bowed to baki.

"Sir!"

"Get your teams together and go out and search for Lady Kara. She must be founde immediately."

"Yes sir!" They said then left.

--------------------------------------------

Shugo and Mitsuko arrived back home to my mother's house.

The first thing Shugo did was chain my hands and feet apart.

I had woken up to see him and the woman.

Mitsuko smiled evily walking towards me.

My eyes opened wide as I felt her grab my breasts, squeezing them.

"It's true that I like Shugo's hard prick. But I also like women's breasts and secret areas as well.

All of a sudden she ripped my clothes apart having my shirt buttons fly around the room.

She undid my bra with her knife.

My eyes opened wide seeing her transform into me.

"This is how I shall kill your lover. He'll be thrilled to see you again. Then I shall crush his heart as well as certain areas on his body. He'll be so happy to see me," Mitsuko paused smiling. "Opps, I mean you. He'll think you are the one who betrayed him."

"If you touch him or anyone of my family. I will kill you." I said pulling on the chains trying to get free.

She then bent down and took each of my breasts in her mouth one at a time, sucking on them.

"Stop this," I said as tears fell out of my eyes.

"keep torturing her, Mitsuko." Shugo said pulling his pants off coming up behind her. "It's starting to turn me on real bad." He said pushing inside her.

"That feels good," Mitsuko said moaning.

_"Gaara! Help me please!"_ I thought as tears fell out of my eyes.

--------------------------------------------

"It'll be alright Gaara," Temari said placing her hand on his shoulder.

"We'll get Kara back," Kankurou said.

All of a sudden Gaara disappeared.

"He wants to be alone," Temari said.

-------------------------------------------

Gaara was sitting on one of the rooftops when he spotted me in the distance.

"Kara!" Gaara yelled.

Temari and Kankurou ran outside to see Gaara running towards me.

"Kankurou?" Temari asked seeing anger in his eyes.

"That's not Kara. It's that woman who kidnapped her," Kankurou said angrily.

---------------------------------------

"Are you alright?" Gaara asked.

"I'm fine. I've come to say goodbye." I said.

"Goodbye?" Gaara asked. "Why?"

"I've decided to stay with my step-father." I said smiling evily. "He has made me feel like a real woman. I just can't stand waiting with you."

_"This can't be Kara. I can't beleive it. She would never betray me." _Gaara thought angrily.

---------------------------------------------

"Ahhh!" I screamed as I was struck with my step-father's whip. I had lost count after the fifteenth hit.

"I guess you must be on your period." Shugo said smiling at seeing my inner thighs become bloody. He looked and saw a small puddle of blood on the floor.

He bent down and placed his head between my thighs.

"Blegh!" I had thrown up blood the next second. Some of it fell onto his back.

"Bitch!" he yelled whipping me six more times.

Then he left to go and take a shower to wash the blood off.

-----------------------------------------

"I have decided to rip your heart out and give it to my beloved." I said pulling a sword out.

"So have you always intended to betray me?" Gaara asked angrily.

"I find it more satisfying with Shugo," I said smiling evily. "I shall fight with you and destroy you."

"I have lost my love and trust for you," Gaara said angrily. "Let's fight and get it over with."

"With pleasure." i said evily. "It looks like I've accomplished what I set out to do. Now I shall destroy you," I said transforming into the woman who was in Gaara's bedroom when I was kidnapped. "Dessert Prince."

---------------------------------------------------

"Now you are going ot do what I said right?" Shugo asked.

"On one condition," I said.

"What?"

"Let me go and prepare myself for the enjoyment I'm going to give you," I said smiling.

"Okay," Shugo said.

"Just sit down on the couch and relax," I said.

I had gone to my bedroom.  
I opened my window and began packing my stuff.

_"I must hurry. I feel like my family is in danger."_

-----------------------------------------------

"Gaara!" Temari yelled.

"Stay there. This is my fault for mistrusting my beloved." Gaara said.

"If you really loved her. You wouldn't have mistrusted her so easily," Mitsuko said.

"Maybe you're right about that. She might not forgive me either. But I'll do all I can to make it up to her," Gaara said.

---------------------------------------------

"Shugo, I want your eyes closed. Because what I'm going to give you is going to be a surprise." I said getting four pairs of handcuffs.  
I grabbed my knife I kept hidden. Next I had gone to the kitchen and grabbed my Mom's garden sheers. _"These shall do the trick."_ I thought smiling evily.

I had gone back to the living room. I smiled seeing Shugo stretched out on the couch naked with his eyes closed.

Shugo opened his eyes as he felt his hands becoming cuffed.

"What's going on?" Shugo asked.

"I'm just handcuffing your hands and ankles to the couch. Just incase you try to stop me from pleasing you." I said licking my lips.

"Please me all you want," Shugo said smiling at me.

"Oh, trust me. I will." I said getting excited for what I was about to do.

While shugo had his eyes closed, I took my chance.

"Ahhh!" Shugo screamed in excrutiating pain as I clipped off his member.

Blood gushed out of him and covered my face.

I smiled licking my lips.

"I'm surprised. I never knew you tasted so sweet." I said catching more blood on my tounge.

I got up and walked over to be behind him.

I bent down and whispered in his ear, "I'm leaving now. And if your little girlfriend injured any of my best friends. I'll carve her heart out." I said pressing my knife against his throat.

Right before I walked out the door. I turned back and said, "don't worry 'Dad'. I'll finish both of you off for murdering my mother."

_"Gaara, you guys. Please be all right." _I thought running to where they were fighting.

-----------------------------------------

Mitsuko had transformed back into me.

Gaara stopped his attack within inches of Mitsuko's body.

"What's wrong Dessert Prince? Can't attack me?" Mitsuko asked smiling evily.

"Bitch!" Gaara said angrily.

Mitsuko was about to stab Gaara.

"Stop right there!"

Temari, Kankurou, and Gaara looked towards the voice they heard.

"Kara?" Gaara whispered feeling his dark side beginning to emerge with the sight of blood on my face.

"Mitsuko, if you value your life. You better leave." I said tossing her a plastic bag.

I smiled seeing her vomit.

"I can't beleive you did that." Mitsuko said looking at me.

"It's okay." I paused saying, "I won't finish you guys off yet. This is just a warning. You're lucky you didn't injur my family. I told Shugo before I left, that if you did. I would carve your heart out."

"You're crazy." Mitsuko said.

Mitsuko started walking back to my mother's house.

"Mitsuko, you and Shugo have until sunrise to to get your shit out of my mother's house. If you don't, I'll throw it out and burn it. Be warned, I'm hunting you both."

------------------------------------------------------

Mitsuko ran back to my mother's house to begin packing.

"Shugo!" mitsuko yelled with tears in her eyes.

_"I can't beleive she did this to you!"_

Mitsuko began packing Shugo's clothes as well as her own.

Mitsuko had Shugo dressed and they left within an hour before sunrise.

---------------------------------------------

:Kara, I want to-," Gaara said.

I ran to Gaara and hugged him.

"You don't have to say anything." I paused then said, "I'm so glad you guys are all right.

Gaara wrapped his arms around me and hugged me back.

"I'm so-," Gaara said.

Before he could finish, I had kissed him.

"Didn't I say 'you don't have to say anything'," I saidpulling away from his lips. "I know you're sorry. I can see how sorry you are in your eyes."

Temari and Kankurou smiled watching Gaara and I.

"Kara, I want to ask you something," Gaara said stepping away from me. he grabbed my left hand and bent down on one knee.

_"He's going to do it," _Temari thought with tears in her eyes.

_"He's finally going to ask her."_ Kankurou thought smiling.

He placed a velvet box in my left hand. He opened the box to reveal a ring carved out of gold with a ruby in the center surrounded by diamonds.

"Will you become my wife and stay with me for as long as you can stand me?" Gaara asked.

"I'll stay with you for the rest of my life. As your wife," I said as tears fell out of my eyes.

Temari and Kankurou smiled watching Gaara and I as he placed the ring on my ring finger.

---------------------------------------------

"Kazekage-sama. Welcome home," Baki said to Gaara.

Gaara nodded his head in return acknoledgement.

"Lady Kara, it's nice to see you back again." Baki said.

I smiled saying, "it's good to see you too."

"There's property I want to buy," Gaara said.

"Where at?"

Gaara smiled at me while saying, "I want to buy Kara's mother's house."

"Thank you," I said smiling back at him.

"I shall have the papers drawn up for you."

"As long as we own that property. 'They' shouldn't be able to take any of it." Gaara said.

"Thank you. For doing so much for me." I said kissing his cheek.

"I'll give you anything you want. As long as it's in my power," Gaara said.

"Kara, I'll show you to the washroom." Temari said.

She brought some of her clothes in for me to wear.

"Thanks Temari," I said undressing.

"Kara? Your body!" Temari said with tears in her eyes. "What did he hit you with!"

"When I was held hostage. Shugo had my arms and legs chained. And while I wouldn't cooperate, he whipped me with a chained whip." I paused saying, "it didn't hurt much. I was used to it. He used to do it when I would fight with him from trying to stop him from raping me."  
Temari walked over to me and hugged me.

"Temari?" I asked seeing tears in her eyes.

"I'm so sorry. If I knew, or if Gaara and Kankurou knew. We would have done something to help you."

"It's okay," I said wiping her tears away. "I'm alright now. I'm with my new family now."

"Take as long as you need," Temari said.

She walked out the door to where Gaara and Kankurou were waiting.

"Temari?" Gaara asked seeing Temari's eyes moisten with tears.

"I want to kill him after seeing what he did to her body." Temari said angrily.

"What did he do?" Gaara asked.

"He whipped her with chains," Temari said making a fist.

Temari and Kankurou saw Gaara begin to change into his evil form.

"Gaara. Calm down." Kankurou said.

"I will not calm down until I destroy that bastard," Gaara said angrily.

-------------------------------------------

"I feel much better," I said stepping out of the tub.

I had gotten dressed in the clothes Temari had given me.

I walked out of the bathroom and saw Gaara changed into his 'other self' after Temari told him and Kankurou what she had seen.

I walked up to Gaara and placed my hand on his cjheek.

"Don't worry Gaara. I'm alright now." I said looking at him.

Gaara calmed down after listening to me.

"I'm a little tired. Is it okay if i take a nap?" I asked.

"I'll take you to our room," Gaara said taking my hand.

Gaara closed the door behind us.

"Will you?" Gaara asked.

I looked back at him.

Gaara Placed his hand on my cheek as he asked, "will you let me see your body? I want to see if I can make your pain go away."

I nodded my head as I began undressing.

I looked at Gaara as I took my top off.

Gaara had tears falling out of his eyes as he saw the welts on my arms, back, stomache, chest, legs, and feet.

"I'll have Temari come in here and fix your wounds," Gaara said walking towards the door.

"Gaara," I paused then said looking at him. "It's okay. I'm alright now. Do you remeber what I told you the time we left the beach? How I thought he impregnated me?"

"Yeah," Gaara said.

"I think I lost the child," I said. "I'm not really happy about it either. I wish I had another abortion and not have the child die like that."

Gaara came over to me and kissed me hard on the lips.

I could feel both of us moving moving back towards our bed.

I fell backwards as I brought Gaara with me on top of the bed.

Gaara felt me wince as I came in contact of the bed.

He pulled up and looked at me. He got up to leave.

I grabbed his hand.

"Don't go yet, Gaara. Stay with me," I said standing up to kiss him.

Gaara held my body close to his while he was soothing my cuts as well as kiss each one gently.

"Gaara," I said breathlessly as my heart began to race with each time his lips touched my body.

"Are you okay, Kara?" Gaara asked wiping tears from my eyes.

"I'm so happy," I said. "You are the first person to show me this much kindness and caring. Thank you, for being there for me so many times." I said kissing his cheek.

"I will always be there for you," Gaara said kissing my lips one last time before going to go and get temari. "I'll go and get temari now."

"Okay," I said putting my shirt back on.

Temari came in with bandages and ointment.

She had finished about two hours later.

"How about we go shopping for clothes tomorrow?" She asked.

"Okay," I said.

As soon as Gaara saw the bandages, tears had once again fallen out of his eyes.

"It's alright Gaara. I feel much better now," I said wiping his tears away.

We had gone to go and eat dinner.

--------------------------------------------

Later on, I was in mine and Gaara's room looking out the window.

Gaara walked in our room. He saw me sitting by the window looking outside. He walked over to me and placed his hand on my shoulder.

"Are you okay Kara?"

"I'm okay. I'm just thinking about Mom," I said as tears fell out of my eyes. "I miss her so much. I want to know if she thinks I'm making the right decision fighting with 'them'."

"She's probably proud of you for standing up to them. But she wouldn't want you to lose your life over it." Gaara paused then said kissing my lips, "and neither do I."

"I know. But I still wish I could talk to her." I said laying my head against his chest.

Both of us looked outside as we saww a shooting star fall across the sky.

I closed my eyes and wished what I could accomplish what I promised my mother on her grave.

"Hey Gaara?" I asekd.

"Yeah?" He asked looking down at me.

"Is it okay if we go somewhere?" I asked.

"Where do you want to go?" He asked.

I looked at him and said, "Mom's resting place."

"How did you get her buried?" Gaara asked.

"My cousin Hikaru helped me. The The oly people who knew about what happened to Mom were my aunt, uncle, Hikaru, and you guys." I said looking at him.

"We can go whenever you want." Gaara said kissing my cheek.

----------------------------------------

"How is it?" Shugo asked Mitsuko.

"It's irreversable," Mitsuko said as tears fell out of her eyes.

"Damn little whore! I'll kill her!" Shugo said angrily.

-------------------------------------------

"It's right over there," I told Gaara pointing to a cave.

Temari and Kankuro came with us.

We landed and I saw a tall figure standing over Mom's resting place.

"Who's there?" I asked stepping off of the sand.

"It's been a long time Kara," the man said.

"It can't be you!" I said angrily.


	3. Family Reunion

**Chapter Three**

**Family Reunion**

_There is graphic and explicit language in this chapter. Just so the readers know_

"How in the hell did you find this place!" I asked angrily.

"I asked Hikaru to show me where it was." The man said.

"You don't deserve to see her," I said as tears fell out of my eyes.

"She was my wife, Kara. Just like you are my only daughter."

"Shut the hell up! If you really cared about us, you would have returned my calls everytime I asked for help. But noi, you didn't. you decide to return now."

"Kara?" He asked walking towards me.

"Don't come near me," I said backing away. Tears fell out of my eyes. "Do you think I'll forgive you for leaving her?"

"No, I don't expect your forgiveness." The man paused then asked. "Who are your friends?"

"They aren't my friends." i paused saying, "they are my family."

"Kara?" Gaara asked. "who is he?"

"This is Kazuya. He is my real fathe." I said looking at Gaara.

"I did return the calls. Each time Shugo told me you were busy. He always told me he would tell you about my calls." Kazuya said.

"The only thing that bastard told me was 'suck my dick bitch' or 'spread your legs you little slut'" i said angrily.

I walked passed him and knelt down on Mom's grave.

"I didn't mean to come here so angry Mother. I came to ask you if you think I'm doing the right thing about fighting with those assholes that took you from me."

All of a sudden a gentle wind came across my face.

------------------------------------

"Kara?" Hikaru asked walking into my house. "Are you home?"

All of a sudden a rough hand wrapped aound her mouth and began to twist her neck. "I shall kill everyone your cousin cares about. Beginning with you."

-----------------------------------

"Hikaru!" I yelled jerking my head up.

"Kara? What's wrong?" Gaara asked.

"We mus go! Now! If we don't, that bastard is going to kill her!" I yelled looking at Gaara with tears in my eyes.

--------------------------------------

"Who are you!" Hikaru asked scared.

"I would be your step-uncle." Shugo said.

Hikaru was starting to show her fear. _"Kara! Help me!"_

Shugo was about to place his hands between Hikaru's legs.

"You bastard!" I yelled throwing a dagger into his back.

"Ahhh!" He screamed in agony.

I ran to Hikaru covering her before he could attack again.

Shugo was about to grab me but Gaara used his sand to protect me.

"I told you if you ever come near her again I won't go easy on you."

Gaara held his hands towards Shugo.

Sand began covering both of his arms.

"Sabaku Sousou." Gaara said closing his hands making the sand impact.

Shugo screamed in agony feeling his arms crushed.

_"I can't beleive she became friends with that monster."_ Kazuya thought looking at Gaara. _ "I won't allow it. I won't allow her to be with that monster."_

Gaara walked over to me and knelt down to me.

"Are you and Hikaru alright?" Gaara asked grabbing our hands helping us up.

"I'm okay. Are you okay Hikaru?" I asked looking at her.

"I'm okay Kara. Thanks for helping me Gaara." Hikaru said smiling at him.

"You're welcome Hikaru." Gaara said.

We had left and took Hikaru home.

Then we had gone back home.

Kazuya came with us.

I was in mine and Gaara's room looking outside watching the stars.

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in," I said looking at the door.

Kazuya walked inside.

"What do you want?" I asked angrily.

"I have come to talk to you."

"Why?"

"I'll just say it right now. I don't like you with that monster," Kazuya said.

"What monster?" I asked feeling my anger begin to rise.

"Gaara," Kazuya said.

Gaara was standing outside our bedroom door.

"I don't give a shit what you think about me being with Gaara. But if you dare call my husband a monster again, I'll tear your throat out."

_"Kara,"_ Gaara thought as a tear fell out of his eye.

"kara, I won't allow you to be with him."

"Gaara has been there for me so many times. And **you** don't want me to be with him!" I asked angrily. "Get the hell out of my room. I shall ask the guards to escort you out of this castle." I said.

Kazuya walked outside and saw Gaara standing across from him.

Kazuya walked past Gaara and walked outside the castle.

Gaara walked into our room and saw me with an angry expression on my face.

"It's okay Kara. Thank you for saying that," Gaara said walking over to me.

"You heard every word?" I asked.

"Yeah," Gaara said.

"I'm sorry you had to hear him call you that," I said bending my head down.

"It's okay. I was happy to hear what you called me," Gaara said smiling at me.

"That I called you my husband?" I asked. "When you first proposed to me. I decided that was who you were," I said blushing. "Even though we aren't technically married yet."

Gaara came over to me and kissed me hard. I could feel him open my mouth abd gently slid his tounge against mine.

My body jumped with excitement as I felt his tounge slide against mine.

Gaara picked me up and carried me to our bed. He laid me down gently as he got on top of me.

"Will you let me make love to you?" Gaara asked looking down at me. "If you say no, I'll understand you're still in pain."

I could feel my heart pounding in my chest as I said, "I want to say both. But-," I paused.

"But you don't want to get hurt anymore." Gaara said.

"Yeah. "Im so-," I said.

Before I could finish what I was saying, Gaara kissed me.

"You don't have to say sorry." He said pulling away from my lips. "we don't have to go that far right now. We can wait until our wedding night."

"Okay," I said smiling at him.

We had gone to go and eat dinner.

--------------------------------------------

"Are you okay Kara?" Gaara asked seeing a worried expression on my face.

"What?" I asked. "I'm okay. i'm just thinking," I said.

"About what?" temari asked.

"How Kazuya was acting strangely when I metioned Hikaru's name. I saw the look in his eyes at seeing her." i paused then said showing the anger in my eyes, "his eyes were just like Shugo's."

"You don't mean he attacked your cousin?" Kankuro asked.

I nodded my head.

"But before I jump to any conclusion. I want to do some searching. I also want to learn summonimg techniques."  
"Why?" Gaara asked.

"Because I was bitten by one of the most poisonous creatures in the desert. The poison had no effect on my body whatsoever."

"You were bitten by a cobra and it's poison had no effect on you?" Temari asked.

"Yeah."

"That's amazing," Kaankuro said.

"Thanks," I paused then said. "I just hope I'm going to to be able to summon when the time comes to fight them."

--------------------------------------------

Later on, I was in the library hacking into the birth files of my family members.

I had found Hikaru's birth certificate

_"Shiro, Hikaru. Female. 7lbs. 5oz,_

_Br. Hair. Bl. eyes. Twin-B, D.O.B. 11-05-90_

_Parents: Kazuya & Karen Shiro"_

I got up quickly, knocking the chair over.

Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro came in and saw me standing with the chair knocked over.

"Kara? What's wrong?" Gaara asked coming over to me.

"Hikaru isn't my cousin," I said walking over to a window.

Gaara looked at the info I had pulled up.

"She's your twin sister," Gaara said looking at me.

"I need to go and see my aunt and uncle. I need to know why Hikaru is living with them." I said looking back at him. "Although I've probably figured out why."

"Okay," Gaara said.

---------------------------------------------------

"Kara? What are you doing here this late?" Aunt Megumi asked.

"I need some information from you and Uncle Seichiro." I said handing her Hikaru's birth certificate I copied.

"I see," she said letting us inside. "We'll going into the family room."

"Why did Hikaru show him where Mom was?" I paused then said, "I thought she knew who and what he was."

"I had her memories erased of him and your mother." Seichiro paused saying, "we raised her to be your twin cousin and Karen's neice."

"So she wouldn't remember him," I said. Maybe it's best for her not to know him. Did he attack her as Shugo did to me?" I asked.

"Yes, and when we had found out, we fought and won custody in court." Aunt Megumi said. "We were going to fight for you, but we noticed you had begun to fight against him. You seemed to be so much stronger then Hikaru. Then Karen married that bastard."

"We didn't know he was doing that to you until you told us of your first pregnancy," Uncle Seichiro said.

"He won't be doing that to anyone anymore. Not even to the little bitch that helped in my Mother's death."

"You don't mean you cut it off?"

I lifted my shirt sleeves to show them the bandages.

"This is just a small sample of what he had done to my body. I was taken hostage by him and was whipped with a chained whip. He had impregnated me and I had a miscarriage from him whipping my body countless times." I paused then said, "I got sick and tired of being scared of him and letting him do what ever he wanted to do to me."

Gaara placed his hand over mine and squeezed it gently.

"Kara why are you here?" Hikaru asked walking into the family room.

I looked at my aunt and uncle.

They nodded their approval.

"I have something to show you," I said handing her the birth certificate.

I walked over to a window.

"Kara? This is-?" Hikaru asked looking at me.

"We aren't cousins." I paused then said looking at her, "you're my younger sister."

"Sister?" Hikaru asked.

"That's your real birth certificate Hikaru." Megumi said. "You are our neice. We had erased your memories and raised you to be our own daughter."

"We didn't want you to remember that bastard," Seichiro said.

I saw movement outside.

"We have company," I said. "All three are out front."

I began walking towards the front door.

"Kara wait," Gaara said grabbing my hand.

I looked at him.

"I'm going out there whether you say I can or not," I said pulling away from his grasp (also feeling my heart break in the process).

I had walked out the door and went to the front yard.

"Didn't have enough yet?" I asked.

"You bitch!" Shugo yelled throwing a dagger at me.

I caught the tip as it appeared right before my eyes.

"Thanks I needed one of these," I said sarcastically.

"Then how about this?" Mitsuko asked angrily throwing a cobra right at my throat.

The snake latched onto my neck and began injecting it's poison into my body.

I had fallen to my knees, faking the injury."

"Kara!" Hikaru yelled my name running to me.

_"Stay away, Hikaru!" _I thought looking at her.

Then they all disappeared.

"Hikaru!" I yelled as tears fell out of my eyes.

The snake had already let go of my body after it injected it's poison into me.

It was watching me, sticking it's tounge out to smell me.

I placed my hand on it's head and petted it.

The snake slithered up my arm to rest on my shoulders.

"Kara?" Gaara asked coming up to me.

"You must hate me for not listening to you. And now becaused of my anger and rage, my sister is in their hands to do with as they please." I said as tears fell out of my eyes.

Gaara came by and hugged me.

"I will never hate you," Gaara said smiling at me. "We'll get Hikaru back, safe and sound."

I nodded my head.

We had gone back inside my aunt's house.

"Kara are you okay?" Seichiro asked coming up to me.

"I'm sorry." I said as tears fell out of my eyes.

"It's alright Kara." Megumi paused then asked backing away. "Why is that creature in here?"

"It's okay," I said. "It's posion had no effect on my body. I guess you could say he has made a bond with me."

And as if proving my theory, the snake stuck it's toung in my ear.

"augh, that tickles." I said petting it. "We should get going home," I said looking at Gaara.

"Okay," Gaara said.

We had left and gone home.

--------------------------------------------------

I had gone to the library to look up and study summoning spells.

Gaara looked in on me to check to see how I was doing.

"How are you doing Kara?"

"I can only summon one creature so far." I paused then said biting my thumb and writing flying horse on the ground. "Kyuichose No Jutsu!"

The next instant a white winged horse with a main and tail of fire appeared.

"I named him Blaze. He's the only creature so far." I said petting him.

Gaara came by and petted him on the neck.

Blaze whinnied and nuzzeled Gaara.

Gaara smiled at the horse.

"He doesn't seem to be the fighting type," Gaara said.

"He isn't. But he can help me rescue Hikaru," O said looking at him.

"He's a cute creature Kara," Temari said as she and Kankuro were standing in the doorway.

"He should help get Hikaru away from danger," I said looking at her.

"When did you want to go?" Gaara asked.

"Now," I said looking at him.

----------------------------------------

"Let me go! You bastard!" Hikaru said angrily to Shugo.

"Shut up. Bitch!" Shugo yelled slapping her across the face.

Kazuya waked to Hikaru and began to touch her.

-----------------------------------------------

Pain shot across my face as if I had been slapped.

Gaara looked at me as he saw blood drip down my mouth.

"Kara?" Gaara asked.

"I'm okay," I said smiling at him.

The next instant I had doubled over in pain as I had gotten sick.

"Oh God." I said as tears burned my eyes.

"Kara!" Temari yelled as she and Kankuro saw me get sick again.

"I'll kill him. We must hurry. Kazuya's very close to attacking Hikaru." I said looking at Gaara.

Gaara knew what I meant.

We had arrived there within seconds.

"Release Hikaru," I said running to where Shugo, Mitsuko, and Kazuya were with Hikaru.

"Kara," Hikaru said weakly looking at me.

My eyes burned with anger at seeing blood running out of her mouth.

"You bastard," I paused then said. "I will never forgive you for what you've done to us," I said angrily. "all along you told me Hikaru was my twin cousin. I did some searching of my own with some help. I found out quite a bit."

"And what did you find out? Kazuya asked annoyed.

"Hikaru wasn't my cousin. She was my sister." I paused then said angrily, "and you did the exact same thing to her as Shugo did to me. I will never forgive you for raping my sister."

Gaara looked at my hands and saw them curled tightly. He saw the blood dripping onto the ground.

"I thought I told you, I won't allow you to be with that monster," Kazuya said.

"I warned you before. This time I'm not," I said moving swiftly towards Kazuya.

"Gyau!" He choked as I grabbed his thraot and threw him into the ground.

Mitsuko was about to grab me but Temari had saved me.

"I won't let you near my sister. Bitch!" Temari said attacking Mitsuko.

"Ahhh!" Mitsuko yelled crashing into one of the walls.

Shugo had Hikaru tied up and was beginning to toy with her.

"Kyuichose No Jutsu!" I yelled summoning a flying horse made of fire.

"Haha!" Shugo said laughing. "You're going to fight us using that weak creature?"

"He might look weak to you. But he isn't here to fight," I said. "Now go, Blaze." I didn't just summon him."

Shugo looked at my feet and saw scorpoions and cobras.

"YOu just summoned your deathbed.," Kazuya said.

"Is that so?" I asked bending down picking up a cobra and a scorpion.

All of a sudden the cobra had bit me. The scorpion had stung my other hand.

"If my body wasn't born with special bllodcealls. I would have been dead before the scorpion even took a breath." I paused then said, "I found out I could summon any creature real or mythical, poisonous or non-poisonous."

"You're not human." Shugo paused saying, "you're a mo-."

Before Shugo could finish, sand covered his mouth.

"Don't even think about calling my wife that word," Gaara said turning into his evil form. "If you do. I'll crush your mouth."

Kazuya paused then said, "you've won for now. But we'll be back to finish you guys off.

Kazuya, Shugo, and Mitsuko had left.

Kankuro and Temari had gotten Hikaru free.

"Kara!" Gaara yelled seeing me faint and catching me.

"I'm okay." I said opening my eyes weakly. I paused then said smiling at him," I'm just tired." I said closing my eyes.

Gaara picked me up and carried me to his sand carpet.

Hikaru was on Blaze.

"Blaze," Gaara said looking towards him.

Blaze walked up to him and bent his head down.

Gaara placed his hand on Blaze's chin, scratching it.

"Take Hikaru home and stay with her. I'll let Kara know where you are. hikaru tell your parent's what's going on."

"I will," Hikaru said nodding to Gaara. "Take care of Kara. She always tries to push herself too much."

"I will," Gaara said watching Hikaru and Blaze leave for Hikaru's home.

Gaara had left to go home with Temari, Kankuro, and I.

----------------------------------------------

"What happened to Lady Kara!" Baki asked.

"She used too much of her energy fighting. She's just exhausted." Gaara said.

Gaara took us to our room.

He laid me down on the bed and covered me up.

He walked of our room to see Kankuro and Temari.

"Is Kara alright?" Kankuro asked.

"She's just tired," Gaara said closing our door. "she should be up in a shile."

------------------------------------

I had woken up three hours later in mine and Gaara's bed.

_"How did I get back home? Did Hikaru get home safely? Were they beat?"_ I asked myself slipping out of bed.

Right when I stood up I had fallen to the ground.

_"Damn. I'm still low on my strength, that I can't even stand by myself." _I had tried to pull myself up. I was able to pull myself up halfway. When all of a sudden, I lost my grip and fell backwards.

I fell onto a blanket of sand.

"You shouldm't be up out of bed. You need to recover your strength." Gaara said coming over to me and helping me back into bed.

"Is Hkaru alright?" I asked weakly.

"She's just fine. Blaze is with her. he took her home. And he's staying with her." Gaara said sitting next to me.

"What about 'them'?" I asked.

"They had ran away and you had fainted soon after that."

"Did we beat them?" I asked.

"For now," Gaara said.

"Are you, Temari, and Kankuro okay?" I asked.

"We're just fine, Kara." Gaara said tilting my chin up, lightly brushing his thumb across my cheek.

He leaned towards me and gently kissed my lips.

I placed my hand on his cheek as I opened his mouth and slid my tounge into his mouth against his.

Both of us felt our bodies react to the passion in the kiss.

Gaara pulled my body close to his as he laid back on the bed bringing me on top of him.

I had pulled away from his lips and smiled at him.

I leaned forward and kissed the kanji symbol above his left eye.

"Gaara." I paused then asked looking him in the eyes, "will you make me your's?" I paused then said, "you had asked me and we had decided to wait. Now I'm asking you."

Gaara reached up his hand and placed it on my cheek and asked, "are you really sure you want to to this now?"

"I beleive I do. I know I want us to be together. I want you to make my body yours." I paused then said smiling, "just like what you did with my heart."

"Then," Gaara paused then asked. "Become my wife tonight?"

"I have to go to my Mother's house." I apused then said, "she had given me a gift. And I want to wear it tonight."

"Then let's go and get it." Gaara said smiling at me.

"Okay," I said.


	4. Wedding Ceremony

**Chapter Four:**

**Wedding Ceremony**

"We shall be on guard for any univitede guests." Baki sadi to Gaara and I.

"Thank you," I said bowing my head to Baki.

Baki smiled at me and said, "you are a part of this family now now Lady Kara. And the villagers of the Sand shall protect their comrades. Besides," Baki paused then said smiling at Gaara. "Gaara would never let you be in any danger."

Gaara nodded his head as he smiled at Baki.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Temari had come with Gaara and I to my Mom's house.

I had gone to my bedroom.

Temari had come with me.

"Temari? Will you get that plastic bag under my bed?" I said walking to the closet.

I turned the light on and pushed some of my clothes to the side. I pulled open the side wall and walked inside. I came out a few minutes later with a white wedding dress with tiny diamonds all over it.

"That's a beutiful dress Kara. That must have been very expensive to buy." Temari said.

I shook my head at her.

"This dress wasn't bought." I paused then said smiling at Temari, "each peice of diamond on this dress was crafted and glued on with care. My Mother had worked day and night making this dress. Every inch of fabric was sewn together with extreme care. This dress is as dear to me as you guys are."

Temari smiled at me as she placed the plastic bag over my dress.

"Shall we go now?" Temari asked.

"Yeah," I paused as I saw my mom's picture.

I walked over and picked up the picture frame.

"Are you all set now?" Gaara asked helping us ontp the sand carpet.

"Yeah," I said smiling at him.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Gaara looked at me and saw me smiling. He noticed I was looking at my mom's picture.

"Do you wish Karen was here?" Gaara aske3d looking at me.

I shook my head at him.

"Why?"

I looked at him and smiled saying, "she's always here with me." I placed my hand over my heart, "in my heart."

Gaara smiled at what I said.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Gaara, Temari, and I came back home.

"Where's Kankuro?" Temari asked.

"He left to go and get Hikaru and your aunt and uncle," Baki said to me.

"Hopefully they'll be okay," I said.

"Kankuro had taken Karasu, Kuroari, and Sanshouuo with him, in case there was any danger."

That thought had brought me some releif. But I was still worried about them.

----------------------------------------------------------

"We're already to go now." Hikaru said to Kankuro.

Megumi and Soichiro had walked with Kankuro.

Hikaru got onto Blaze's back and they had begun to fly towards the castle.

-------------------------------------------------------

I saw Hikaru in the distance.

"They're almost here," I said to Temari.

Temari had helped me into my wedding dress.

I had everthing on except for my veil.

Temari had my hair in a bun with three braids seperate from the bun.

"I think you're done now. You look beautiful Kara," Temari said hugging me.

"Thanks Temari," I said hugging her back.

----------------------------------------------------

"Kara's in her room with Temari. Kankuro can show you the way," Gaara said to Hikaru as she walked in with Kankuro and our aunt and uncle.

"Okay," Hikaru said smiling.

Kankuro had shown Hikaru to my room.

"Kara," Hikaru paused then said smiling at me. "You look beautiful."

"Thank you," I said smiling at my sister. "If you want to, when you get married. You can have this dress."

"Are you sure?" Hikaru asked.

"Mom had made this wedding dress for my wedding. I think she'll be even happier to know that you had also worn this dress." I said smiling at her.

"Thanks Kara." Hikaru said smiling at me.

"You're welcome." I said.

----------------------------------------------------------------

"Are you all set now?" Temari asked us.

"Yeah," I said smiling at her.

"Yeah," Hikaru also said smiling.

Temari and Hikaru went downstairs to tell everyone I was ready.

Gaara went upstairs and knocked on our bedroom door.

"Kara?" Gaara asked.

I opened the door and smiled at him as I said, "I'm ready."

"Then let's go," Gaara said grabbing my hand as he led me down the stairs to where everyone was waiting.

"Shall we begin?" Baki asked us.

"Yeah," Gaara said smiling at me.

"Okay," Baki said smiling.

----------------------------------------------------------

"I now pronounce you husband and wife." Baki paused then said smiling at Gaara, "you may kiss your bride."

Gaara lifted my veil as his lips claimed mine in a gentle kiss.

Everyone began clapping and laughing with joy as they saw Gaara pick me up and carry me to our room.

Gaara kicked the door shgut as he brought me over to our bed.

He smiled at me as he asked, "do you want me to make love to you? It's your choice if you want to do this now or another time." He said pressing his finger against my lips.

I smiled at him as I placed his hand against my cheek. "Make my body yours. My heart is yours. I want my body to be yours also." I said kissing his wrist.

"I shall make you mine. And in return, I shall be your's forever. I love you, Kara." Gaara said kissing my lips.

The whole night had seemed to pass by in slow motion as we took our time to learn eachother's bodies as husband and wife. And as we had become one, it had felt like we could touch the depths of eachother's souls.

At that moment I knew we had created something so pure and special. That our bond to eachother would never be broken.


End file.
